Basement Boats
by Deans Addiction
Summary: Just how does Gibbs get those boats out of his basement?


**A/N: I do not claim any ownership of the show or any of its characters, I just like borrow them to play **

**Summary: Just how does Gibbs get those boats out of his basement?**

As he sat there putting the finishing touches on the object that has helped him clear his head on numerous occasions, and inspired many conversations from both his peers and subordinates alike, Gibbs was having a bit of a crisis. He was procrastinating, which he knew was very unlike himself.

Mindlessly working like a drone while in his self-debate, a conclusion was drawn. He put his paintbrush and polishing cloth down on the bench, and flipped his boat over. Taking a few moments to just 'absorb', he grabbed out his old 8-Trak, CCR tape, and the ever present bottle of Jack Daniels.

Half a bottle later, 'Long as I can see the light' started to play as he began to sing along (indifferently) "Put a candle in the window…" and forage around for the item that would suit his needs. Coming across a forgotten about crowbar he got back to his feet, worked his grip like it was a baseball bat, and with a sad smile that didn't quite meet his subtly bloodshot eyes, he inhaled deeply and let fly.

Tony stood silent as he watched his boss, mentor and rock fall breathlessly to his knees. He knew he was invading a private moment and should turn away, but he also felt compelled to stay. He missed the majority of the show but with what he had seen in the last 40 seconds he was grateful he hadn't witnessed it all. Debris now littered the normally pristine basement. There were small cuts and bruises all over him where he had been hit by shards as they were sent into the air by the force of the impact.

He could never let Gibbs know that he saw what he did, and as 'Looking Out My Back Door' began to play (for what he imagined was probably the second loop through) he took it as his cue to move

"Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band, wont you take a ride on the lions, doo doo doo…" He sang as he trotted down the stairs, pretending to be unaffected by the scene around him.

Gibbs, who had regained his composure immediately upon hearing his partners voice, quickly rose to his feet as though nothing had happened. "Tony?... What are you doin' here?" he asked in mock annoyance, truthfully though he was grateful to not be alone at the moment.

Tony put the new bottle of JD down in a space on the bench and turned around with his megawatt smile already in place "Well, the electricity in my apartment went out again and I realised I still haven't shown you that movie I promised too – 'Arsenic and Old Lace' , with Cary Grant, directed by Frank Capra…and since Ziva and Probie are on the hotline tonight I thought we could have a movie night here." Hoping like hell that he bought it, Tony poured himself a glass and refilled Gibbs'.

Taking a sip from his glass Gibbs didn't comment on the breath Tony released (and probably didn't realise he was holding). He could see right through his young agent, and figured that while most of it was true, the impromptu visit was probably spurred on by a call from a concerned neighbour who heard the banging. And the fact that he was deliberately ignoring the state of the room meant he already knew what happened, but was refraining from making any comment.

Grabbing a broom, Tony started idly sweeping with one hand while keeping a grip on the precious liquid in his other hand, trying to hide discomfort with the situation. "If you're gonna help Dinozzo, you can at least put some effort into it" Gibbs replied, throwing a lifeline to his friend, and picked up the half brush and shovel, putting it next to Tony on the bench.

Grateful for something to do while thinking about how best to proceed, he finished his drink and they began the task of cleaning up the evidence, with Tony sweeping and Gibbs collecting the chunks of wood and piling them into 2 large heshen bags. After 30 minutes and another drink later it looked as though nothing had happened and they were putting the final shards into one of the bags.

"What are you gonna do with these boss?...Ooh I have an idea!" Tony grabbed one of the bags and started up the stairs turning to check Gibbs was following, which of course he wasn't. He was just standing there looking at him with a hesitant/dumbfounded look on his face.

"Come on Boss, it'll be good I promise…don't forget the bourbon" he called over his shoulder as he continued on his way out of the door. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, he grabbed the bag, put the bottle on top and followed Tony out the door.

Night was in full swing with the stars out if full force, as they sat on the boot of Tony's car passing the bottle between them and relishing in the heat of the fire, as what was left of the boat now burned in front of them, the flames creating a hypnotic dance.

"I always wondered how you got the damn things out of that basement of yours, I thought I had it figured out too" Tony broke the silence as he passed the bottle back to Gibbs.

"Yeah? And how was that?" he replied passing the bottle back

"Well I had thought 'Honey, I shrunk the kids!' style… but you and technology aren't friendly enough for that, so my latest conclusion was that Abby is right – your magic!" Saying the last part with a cheshire grin and 'spirit fingers' for added emphasis, earning himself a headslap.

"Tony you can be a complete pain in the arse sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Thanks Boss! I knew you would warm up to me eventually, and while we're on the subject…"

"Spare room is yours"

"Knew I could count on you Boss"

"And Tony, I know it's not often I say this, but thank you! … Now we should get going, it's a long walk back"

"What do you mean walk? Like 'leave my car here' walk?" Tony couldn't tell if Gibbs was serious or not, he knew it was the right thing to do given how much they had both had to drink. But the thought of literally walking away from _his_ car physically made his heart palpate.

"Come on Tony!" Gibbs called as he started to walk away already, bottle still in hand he took another swig before handing it back.

...

Just a few hours ago he was alone in his basement, the bottle was his only friend, as he debated wether or not to destroy this last one like the others. But this one _was_ different, this one was_ Kelly's_ boat. The rest were named after ex-wives and he had no second thoughts destroying them, but Kelly was his daughter, and it felt wrong for it to have the same fate. But in the end it did share that fate, with a pain in his chest he hammered into it with a crowbar until nothing was left but shattered bits and pieces. Much like he felt.

That was until Tony walked in. Everyone knew of Gibbs reputation – the second B being for Bastard – and he never had anyone stick around for too long. But this young agent was the exception, he saw it the minute he met him all those years ago in Baltimore. No-one was privy to his inner thoughts and feelings, he wouldn't let anyone see him when he felt weak (not even Ducky or Abby who had known him the longest). But tonight, when he needed a friend (weather he knew it or not), Tony was there to help pick up the pieces, and Gibbs wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End.**

**Reviews Welcome + Enjoyed!**

**A/N: For those of you that don't know CCR stands for Creedence Clearwater Revival, an awesome band! If you have never heard of them before, do yourself a favour and checkout a few songs.**


End file.
